


Solace

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Whenever something goes awry, he always comes to you. He always returns to his solace.Also, taking requests for any anime or manga fandom. Just email me (found on my profile)





	

*Worick’s POV*

 

I lifted the window in the room and reached for my lighter, lighting the Pall Mall cigarette that hung from my lips. She didn’t like me smoking in her house, but I needed too. The wind felt good against my bare skin, my shirt thrown on the floor and my regular black pants exchanged for black sweats, bare chest catching the cold licks of the wind.

I had shown up at her doorstep unannounced and agitated, my gun in my trembling hand. She had welcomed me in, fed me, bathed and clothed me, and now she was offering for me to spend the night in her house. Either she didn’t know that I was a ticking time bomb, or she didn’t care, but she still welcomed me here without any questions.

“Worick,” she called out to me, her hand not touching my shoulder like she always did when she was going to speak to me.

I turned around and saw her picking up my clothes, getting ready to wash them. Her small body leaned over, her hair covering her face. My eye followed her around the room as I took in her form. My hands itched to touch her, even if only once, but I couldn’t.

“Yes, (f/n)?” The twenty-six year old had finally gathered all the clothes and looked at me and then towards the gun.

“Your client gave you some trouble, didn’t she?” I inhaled the smoke, letting it seep into my lungs before blowing it out and smashing it into the ash tray she kept only for me.

“The bitch tried to cheat me.”

She turned away from me and walked out of the room, probably to go wash my clothes. It was quiet for a few minutes before the splashing of water was heard. She returned fifteen minutes later, hands free of clothes. She was getting faster clothes washing times.

“How much did she try to cheat you out of?” she asked tentatively.

“Almost one hundred. I wouldn’t be this upset if she didn’t have the idiot guy try to defend her when I asked for the money.”

(f/n) sighed and I heard her walk towards the bathroom. I watched her figure retreat into the small room slowly, tiredly, but she never stopped. She came back, a warm and wet cloth in her hands as she removed my eyepatch and replaced it with the cloth. She was very good at taking care of me when I was upset, going as far as to even clean my eye even though it was covered by the eyepatch.

“Such is the life of a gigolo?” she asked, trying to make the situation lighter. I turned to her and grabbed her hands, a small smile on my face.

“I’m sorry to drop in on you like this. I know that you’re working long shifts at the diner. I was so upset, I didn’t know where else to go.” She shook her head, relieving my worry.

“Don’t worry, Worick. You know that I’ll always let you come in whenever you need me.” She was done wiping my eye and now took out the band that held my hair back.

This woman. This twenty-six year old woman was the only solace that I had in my entire life, but the hell if I knew why she was in Ergastulum. Her (h/l), (h/c) hair and those beautiful (e/c) eyes were my weakness. I can’t ever forget how I met her.

“Do you remember how we met, (f/n)?” She moved away from me, a smile on her beautiful face as she closed the door to the room and locked it, changing out of her work uniform and into an oversized shirt I had left here once before. She didn’t care if she changed in front of me, and I wasn’t complaining if she did.

“Of course I do, Worick. We were in the book store fighting over a book called “The Alchemist.” It was the final copy and you didn’t want to wait for me to read it so you snatched it from my hands and flipped through it. By the time you gave it to me, you had the whole book memorized.” I laughed as she recalled the memory I knew all too well.

“It was also the day I gave you my number at Benriya. You never call though.” She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You come over whenever you want or need to. Other than that, you make no effort to see me.”

It was my turn to roll my eye.

“I asked you to be my girlfriend, (f/n). You know I would be serious with you.”

“Remember what happened five years ago? She asked. I smirked.

“Of course I do. That was the first time you used my services.”

“It was the first and only time I used your services. I gave you my virginity, but I have never called you to come back. If you want more, you better be in a relationship with me.”

What?

“So you haven’t had sex in five years?” I asked. She nodded.

“You’re my first and only, Worick.”

“Why won’t you just be in a relationship with me?” She looked over her shoulder, her eyes icy. Where was the sudden change in attitude coming from?

“You’re a gigolo. Even if it is your other profession, I won’t date someone that offers their body to others for money. I will never have you completely to myself.”

My heart beat against my chest painfully. Here she was, my solace that I had fallen in love with ever since we met in the book store. She was right in front of me, but she was so damn untouchable…

I walked over to the bed and sat beside her, my hand gripping hers tightly. I needed some kind of sanity to keep me grounded and from running out of her house.

“If I didn’t need the money to support myself, Nicolas and Alex, I would gladly leave it all behind for you, (f/n). You know that.” She moved behind me, sitting on her knees as either knee straddled my hips. Her arms wrapped around my torso and her breasts, the breasts that I remember so clearly, pressed against my back.

“I know, I know… but isn’t this the closest we’re going to get for right now?” she asked before kissing the length of my tattoo, shoulder to shoulder.

“For now. But I promise, I will have you all to myself one day, (f/n). For now, just continue to be my solace.”

Her soft hands pulled me down on the bed before she reached over and turned off the light, enveloping us in darkness. She gripped my hand tight in hers and pressed her lips against my lips lightly.

This girl was my solace and I needed her more than she was ever going to need me. But in a place like Ergastulum, you needed to find and hold on to your solace as much as possible.


End file.
